Alicia
by Kinky Bitches
Summary: Tiempo ha que Alicia abandonó el País de las Maravillas por última vez...Lo que no esperaba, eran las consecuencias que eso acarrearía... songfic


**Buenas**, soy Gliff, aquí dejo mi primer fic, es un songfic de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y solo advertir que es un tanto (muuuuuuuy) raro...

más raro que un piojo verde… está basado en la canción de Christina Rosenvinge del mismo título, aunque no tiene mucho que ver… y realmente no está situado en la época de Alicia… en fin, que si aún os quedan ganas de seguir leyendo… aquí lo tenéis, espero que os guste...

**Disclaimer: **Como todos imaginareis, Alicia no es mía, yo solo la cojo para torturarla y descargar en ella mis frustraciones... xD

**Autor**: Gliff

Alicia

Alicia sueña que baila,

Entre filos de cuchillas,

Busca algo suave en la radio

Y se traga otra pastilla…

-¡Quién se ha comido mis pasteles!- Volvió a preguntar la reina desde el estrado.

-Orden, orden en la sala, por favoooor…

Pum, pum,pum

Los golpes del mazo del Juez resonaban cada vez mas fuertes.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza! ¡Que les corten la cabeza a todoooooos!

-¡Oooorden!

Pum, pum,pum

El resonar de los mazazos comenzó a imponerse ante la fuerte algarabía reinante en la sala de audiencias.

Pum, pum,pum

-¡ALICIA!

Una nueva voz llegó hasta sus oídos, una vos que se puso al mismo nivel de los golpes de la maza.

-¡Alicia abre la puerta de una maldita vez!

De pronto, el bullicio que la rodeaba desapareció, y con él se fueron el Conejo Blanco, la Reina, el Sombrerero, el Juez…

Solo quedaron los fuertes golpes y aquella voz… aquella voz que le resultaba tan familiar…

Por fin, su mente se aclaró, y la realidad fue tomando forma ante sus ojos…

… el lavabo, la bañera, la cesta repleta de ropa…

Se escuchó un golpe mucho más fuerte que los anteriores y la puerta por fin cedió, dando paso a alguien que corrió a situarse junto a ella. La sujetó por las muñecas, y masculló una serie de maldiciones.

-Joder, Alicia, ¿qué has hecho?

-¿J…Jake?

-Sí amor, soy yo…

-¿Qué ha pasado…?

-Lo has vuelto hacer…-respondió el hombre con un suspiro mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse,- vamos, cielo, tienes que lavarte la cara…

La muchacha se plantó frente al espejo del lavabo, y algo cayó de su mano y fue a estrellarse contra el suelo con un leve repiqueteo…

…una cuchilla de afeitar empapada en sangre.

Alicia centró su atención en el bote de pastillas volcado, cuyo contenido se hallaba esparcido por el suelo

-Dame la mano…

La joven obedeció y su amante comenzó a curarle la herida que le habría las muñecas, con sumo cuidado.

-Alicia, sabes lo que dijo el médico sobre esas pastillas…

-Y tu deberías saber que las necesito Jake…

-Ya pero…- el aludido la sujetó de la barbilla con delicadeza y le dio un suave beso en los labios,- …esto no puede seguir así cariño… 

…enciende la luz y pregunta,

¿qué habéis hecho conmigo?

Era mi noche libre,

Estrenaba un vestido…

¿Dónde se había metido ese maldito conejo?

Cerró los ojos pare concentrarse y, en efecto, lo consiguió…

Tick, tock,tick,tock

Ese debía ser su reloj de bolsillo…

Alicia lanzó un fuerte alarido y encendió la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-Jake… Jake…

Tanteó con histeria la parte de recha de la cama en busca de su amado…

Pero entonces los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Jake, su Jake… Había aguantado mucho tiempo a su lado, soportando sus continuos ataques, sus numerosos intentos de suicidio… Todos sin rechistar, sin pedir nada a cambio…

Y ella lo sabía, y sabía también que no podía permitir que malgastase su vida con ella… Hacía ya un año que se había marchado… un año desde que ella lo echase de mala manera… pero todo había sido por el…

Alicia abrió el cajón de la mesita y sacó el botecito de pastillas.

¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella?

_Los psicólogos le había dicho una y otra vez que aquello solo era un producto de su imaginación… ellos no sabía nada, ellos no habían estado allí…_

_En su último viaje, le habían dado la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre… o volver a su mundo, y no regresar jamás… pero nada habían dicho de las consecuencias que acarrearía esta última decisión…_

Desenroscó lentamente la tapa del recipiente y lo agitó con cuidado hasta que dos pequeñas píldoras cayeron sobre la palma de su mano.

Por lo visto, aquella era la única forma de regresar allí… 

Y ahora al despertar…

…te sientes tan mal…

FIN


End file.
